


I Want To Break Free ↦ s. hyde

by KZOMBI3



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, Rock and Roll, Romance, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZOMBI3/pseuds/KZOMBI3
Summary: "It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth,Here's to the future, hear the cry of youth,"that seventies showseason one - [ongoing]updates every monday2018 © KZOMBI3





	1. Chapter 1

...

Dakota Fanning

as

Rebekah Bierman

[the rebel queen]

 

...

Kristen Stewart

as

Josie Larkin

[the bad influence]

 

...

Danny Masterson

as

Steven Hyde

[the degenerate]

 

...

Topher Grace

as

Eric Forman

[the nerd]

 

...

Laura Prepon

as

Donna Pinciotti

[the feminist]

 

...

Ashton Kutcher

as

Michael Kelso

[the dumbass]

 

...

Mila Kunis

as

Jackie Burkhart

[the shallow princess]

 

...

Wilmer Valderrama

as

Fez

[the foreign kid]


	2. the family ↦

...  
Robert di Nero  
as  
Joseph Rumfolo

 

...  
Sharon Stone  
as  
Margaret Rumfolo (n. Bierman)

 

...  
Joseph Gilgun  
as  
Rudy Rumfolo - Bierman *27

 

...  
Alexandra Breckenridge  
as  
Alexandria Rumfolo - Bierman *26

 

...  
Aubrey Peeples  
as  
Molly Rumfolo - Bierman *22

 

...  
John O'Callaghan  
as  
Tobias Rumfolo - Bierman *21

 

...  
Dakota Fanning  
as  
Danielle Rumfolo - Bierman *17


	3. introduction ↦

Rebekah Bierman was a happily lost soul in a town that was too small for her large personality. Countless hours staring up at a star filled sky, hazed outta her mind and a smile on her lips. She tried to live life as carefree as possible, knowing that when she returned home, if she returned home, that she'd be lucky if she had the same outlook when she came back out to that same sky.

 

Steven Hyde was the poster boy for all things small town burnout. Smoked, no job, listened to loud music and laughed at other's expenses. He was your classic case of rebel with a cause and too smart for his own good. He longed to leave Point Place but never could stay gone for too long. A certain lost soul with a large personality kept calling him back.

They started to wonder just what exactly did their futures hold for them . . .


	4. easy listening ↦

❝ I Want It All ❞ ;; Queen

❝I Want To Break Free❞ ;; Queen

❝Lights❞ ;; Journey

❝Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)❞ ;; Journey

❝Black Dog❞ ;; Led Zeppelin

❝Ramble On❞ ;; Led Zeppelin

❝Immigrant Song❞ ;; Led Zeppelin

❝Kashmir❞ ;; Led Zeppelin

❝Stairway To Heaven❞ ;; Led Zeppelin

❝Highway to Hell❞ ;; AC/DC

❝Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap❞ ;; AC/DC

❝Let There Be Rock❞ ;; AC/DC

❝It's a Long Way to the Top❞ ;; AC/DC

❝Touch Too Much❞ ;; AC/DC

❝T.N.T.❞ ;; AC/DC

❝Beating Around the Bush❞ ;; AC/DC

❝ Runnin' with the Devil❞ ;; Van Halen

❝ Erruption❞ ;; Van Halen

❝ You Really Got Me❞ ;; Van Halen

❝ Ice Cream Man❞ ;; Van Halen

❝Hotel California ❞ ;; Eagles

❝Take It Easy ❞ ;; Eagles

❝Heartache Tonight ❞ ;; Eagles 

❝Ready For Love❞ ;; Bad Company 

❝Renegade❞ ;; Styx

❝Snow Blind ❞ ;; Styx

❝More Than a Feeling❞ ;; Boston

❝Radar Love❞ ;; Golden Earring

❝Hold the Line❞ ;; Toto

❝Ain't No Sunshine❞ ;; Bill Withers

❝Jolene❞ ;; Dolly Parton


	5. prologue ↦

❝ A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt  
With the pain and anger can't see a way out,  
It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say,  
Gotta find me a future move out of my way . . . ❞


	6. one ↦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey all! I hope ya enjoyed the first chapter. the gang will be in the next one. i didn't want to do every episode - or maybe i will. haven't gotten that far in the writing process. either way if you liked the chapter/ story etc. please lemme know. if there's anything i can improve on; also lemme know. thanks guys!

_Point Place Wisconsin_

_May 17, 1976_

_4:47 p.m._

_Location: Rebekah Bierman's House_

Sun filtered in through the dingy beige curtain that draped more than hung in front of the bedroom window. The sun was beginning to say goodnight for the day and the crickets were coming out to serenade the neighborhood for the evening. Rebekah was slowly settling into her twin mattress and pillow fort with a Terror Tales comic when a loud crash was heard coming from down the hall. Rushing out of her room she found herself in the kitchen, wind swept hair and breathing a bit ragged from the speed at which she got there.

Another glass was thrown at the blonde against the wall; a mirrored image of herself and the woman who threw the glass. Luckily the projectile hit the wall behind her. Immediately after the glass shattered against the wall, Rebekah gripped her twin's arm and spun her off to the side, nearly throwing her, to get her out of their mother's line of sight.

It was all routine at this point. Mother dearest would drown herself in booze while simultaneously plugging her nose or veins and them proceed to throw a fit over the smallest of things. Just the other day she exploded because her cigarettes were crushed inside her purse. The time before that, no more fluid in her lighter. Rebekah had rolled her eyes at that one, 'Yes, because we control the amount of times you light up...' that had earned her a nice shiner that night.

Most of the times, when their mother would go through these bouts, they had to walk on eggshells; so as to not earn themselves a black eye. Or worse. They were never quite sure exactly what moods she was in. Learning early on, it's best to just assume the worst and move on from there.

Always the same. She was in a mood today. Rebekah wanted to ask, but something in her twin told her not too. Usually Rebekah was her mother's favorite target; mainly because she stepped in, or mouthed off. She tends to do that a lot. As of late, however, she hasn't been home long enough to take the punches and so that fell on her twin and brother; unfortunately.

"Bex, I -,"  
"Dani just go..." She muttered to the blonde who was silently crying. It was then that Rebekah noticed the cut on her arm from a stray piece of glass no doubt. She just stared at Bex, doe eyed, glancing back and forth between the two of them. Twin minds thinking alike. The whole reason they were there in this small town, for the past 6 years or so... it was all to get away from the same abusive environment.

"Nice to know you picked up on some of dad's traits, ma. Really seals in that broken family vibe." Bex' mouth got her in more trouble than she has fingers and toes to count on. And that's just with her mother. No telling how much more with others. Now was a prime example of this.

In an instant her mother's eyes were on her. Bloodshot gaze borrowing into her own steely blues. A lopsided smile graced her lips as she noticed her other daughter. "Ah, my dutiful girl... remind me again where you've been?" Though her speech was slurred and mumbled, Bex was able to decipher the dare. Taunting the fact that she's let her siblings take some beatings in her place.

Rebekah stood a good five feet away from the inebriated woman who swayed in her spot; tourniquet still in place tied off on her left arm. Hair; a rat's nest of destruction. Her makeup smeared. The whisky bottle in her right hand was nearly empty and if Bex remembered correctly that was at least 3/4s full yesterday. It was only 5 in the afternoon; what could have caused her snap this time, she found herself wondering to herself as she continued to examine her mother from a distance.

Then it hit her, "Issue with your latest boyfriend? What was his name again," she stood there, feigning confusion as she rubbed her chin in a thoughtful manner, "Randy? Roger? Richard?"

"You ungrateful bitch!" With a screech she lunged at her daughter, swinging the whisky bottle at her head. It made contact with such force that she blacked out.

When Rebekah finally came to, only a few hours had passed and her mother was gone. There was also no sign of her loving siblings. To be fair though, her older brother; Tobi, was hardly ever home. Same as the other ditchable sibling crew that hopped on outta this dinky little town as soon as they were able. Bex didn't blame them - how could she? She wanted out just as badly. The thing she grudges most about them leaving is the fact that they didn't take her with them...

Groaning, Bex picked herself up off the floor and proceeded into the kitchen. From there she grabbed a four pack from the fridge; "Not like ma would notice..." she mumbled to herself, shutting the door with a click. She set the pack near the front door while she went to grab her pinned jean jacket along with her house keys and her own pack of smokes. Picking up her gear she left the house, locked it up and hoped to not be back. At least not anytime soon.

"Not gonna happen though." Bex placed a stick between her lips before lighting it and taking a hit. Inhaling, she enjoyed the burn hitting the back of her throat. It was late dusk when she made it outside and looked up at the gradient sky. "Wonder what the gang's up to..." and with that thought, she situated the beers in her grasp and headed towards the local hangout; Forman's Basement.


	7. two ↦

**Point Place Wisconsin**

_May 17,_ _197_ 6

8:47 p.m.

**Location:** _Eric Forman's Basement_

It was nearing 9pm when I'd finally made it to my destination. Outside, lining the street, was a number of cars that could have, just maybe, been there for the Forman's party that they seem to have on a regular basis. 'Must be nice...' I thought to myself and rather than going to the front, I turned in the drive and headed to the basement entrance.

As soon as my conversed feet hit the last step I stopped, taking a deep breath and then pushed through, being welcomed with a chorus of "Bex!" A bright smile found it's way to my lips as I looked at them all. Kelso being the first one to give me a hug. He practically bum rushed me, nearly knocking us into the record player in the corner. Patting his back in an attempt to tap out and breath, I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Hey, hey Kelso. Need to breathe man." "Oh, right. Sorry." And with that he let go but gave a quick peck to the temple anyways. Earning another smile from me. My fellow femme patriot was the next in line. I still had to glance up to meet the redhead's eyes, though truth be told, Donna didn't have much on my own height. I was a comfortable Hyde height; something I would always find myself muttering to just about anyone who would say otherwise.

"Kelso's always hogging you to himself." She snickered, leading me to the worn down sofa. I nodded before glancing at Hyde from the usual spot next to him, the arm of the couch separating the two of us. A nod of acknowledgement in his direction was all he needed. Not to mention the fact that he seemed too comfortable in his current seat to get up and give me a hug. His boot clad feet propped up on the table, as usual, and my own Chuck Taylors joined his.

When Hyde cared to look, he glanced at his feet then to me, and back again. I just sat there and sent a smile and a shrug his way. "Hey Bex, what's that?" Kelso pointed out the bulge from under my jacket. Turning steely grays towards my best friend in a confused state I looked down and took out the haul from home. "Oh. Oh!" Grabbing the case I held it up for the rest of the gang to see, "The fruits of my labor." They rolled their eyes, "So what you're telling us is that you stole 'em from your mom." Hyde piped up, earning a light shove.

After cracking open one each, we delved into our own routines, "Hey, where's Forman?" Donna smiled at the mention of Eric, "He's braving the party for some beers." I nodded and continued to flip through a comic while we waited. Hyde leans over to show Kelso a spread from the magazine he was reading, and happened to forget that I was sandwiched between the two. "Check that out." He smirked. Donna and I looked it over, "We see that everyday. Right Bex?" "Yep" I popped the 'p' and nodded and when Kelso and Hyde looked to me for some more elaboration I shrugged.

In that moment, rushing footsteps were heard from behind and Eric appeared. "He's alive!" Hyde exclaimed. I twisted in my seat before hopping the backside of the couch to land in Eric's personal space. A smirk played on my tinted lips. "Heard ya braved the party?" An eye brow raised, he took a small step back and looked away, moving out of the way. I held my hand out and he rolled his eyes and placed a beer in my open palm. I giggled and rushed around to get back on the couch when Hyde grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. I let out a shriek, believing I was falling. Once I noticed it was just Hyde, I smacked him in the chest, but stayed nonetheless.

"Good news!" Eric passed out the rest of the cans before sitting down, "My dad is thinking of giving me the Vista Cruiser!" He looked at the rest of the group with the dopiest grin on his face. "You're getting a car!" Kelso piped up excitedly. Looking at my best friend and if I didn't know any better I would have thought he'd about peed his pants. I laughed from Hyde's lap and tried calming down before I choked on the hoppy substance.

"Oooh! Have I told you how incredibly attractive you are, Eric?" Donna was laying it on thick with that smile of hers as she leaned in to the bean pole. Eric was shocked, "No!"

Kelso, back to his normal state of idiocy, "You told me he was cute." I face palmed and groaned, "What?" Hyde whispered, "Kelso is about to royal fuck over Donna in about 3, 2, 1..."

"Well, I remember cause you and Bex said not to say anything in front of Eric." I was gonna bolt and tackle the loveable idiot when Hyde held my waist. "No I didn't..." Donna pushed some of her auburn locks back behind her ear, clearly embarrassed. I felt bad that Kelso ruined her crush secret. To be fair he wouldn't have even been privy to the information had he not been already hiding in her room when we were discussing crushes anyways.

Breaking the tension and an argument that was sure to take place, Hyde spoke up, "Let's focus on what's important here, people. Forman stole something. To Forman!" We all raised our beers in celebration and toast to the scrawny bean pole. "To Forman!" After toasting we took large gulps and let out a content sigh. Burping taking place here and there. "You know what's sad? This is the proudest day of my life!" He broke down in mock tears as Hyde leaned over to comfort him and pat him on the back. The rest of us silently chuckling.

The rest of the night was typical. Kelso got his head stuck in one of Eric's toys. When pointed out, he flipped and insisted that they were indeed NOT toys, but action figures and models. Which only earned him a number of eye-rolling. It was nearing midnight when the party downstairs was diminishing as much as the one upstairs had an hour ago. Kitty had made a last minute pop-in, making sure we were all alright before going to bed.

We trekked outside to say our farewells, making unspoken plans to be here again tomorrow. Because let's be real. Where else were we going to go in this small town? Lucky for Donna she lived right next door. Quick and easy access to the spot to be, but also her crushes home. Win-win, Pinciotti.

Hey, Bex, lemme walk you home." Kelso wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me. Hyde, you comin'?" I looked to the curly haired burnout. He just stared at the two of us and the position we were in and frowned, "Nah, man. I think I'll crash here tonight. That OK Forman?"

"Well, Hyde I don't really know-"

"Thanks man."

"Oh, OK then..." I cocked my head to the side but shook it away. "C'mon Bex, you can be lookout while I midnight ding-dong ditch Mr. Garrison." Shaking my head, I reluctantly followed after the idiot. "Night guys, see ya tomorrow." They responded with their own goodbyes and I was off into the night.

Donna looked to Eric and Hyde both with a concerned look on her face, "Did you guys notice?" Eric, being oblivious, as per usual, "What?" She rolled her eyes as Hyde smacked him in the chest, "She's talking about Bex ya moron." "What about her?" He rubbed the tender spot. Hyde and Donna both rolled their eyes, "There was a bruise on her jaw..." she gestured, hoping to get the concerning idea into the male's head. "T-that could be anything though, Donna. We're probably over thinking the whole thing." The looked at him like he grew a second head. "Let me put it to you this way. Is it really out of the realm of possibility for Bex to run into something and fall over?" A silence fell over the others. "Forman makes a point. She trips over her own feet most of the time." Biting her lip Donna nodded, it did make sense. Clapping his hands together, "Alright. Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Catch some z's. Count some sheep. Drink a glass - ," "We get it." they shouted in unison. Looking offended, Eric walked inside, Hyde soon following. Leaving Donna to head home, thoughts running through her head keeping her from a peaceful slumber.

**** ** ****

The next few days I was dancing around the house in an oversized t-shirt to some Todd Rundgren seeing as how we would be heading to the concert this coming weekend. I was super stoked to be getting out of this small town; even if it was only for a night. It was going to be worth it. I was going to make sure of that.

While dancing around and completing the chores around the house, mother dearest still not ever present, Dani walked in through the door, tossing her purse into the corner and dropping her jacket on the floor before marching off to the back room. "Uh, I don't think so, lovely..." I yelled back at her to get back and pick up her stuff. She's been gone all day and can manage to put her belongings away correctly. She rolled her eyes, and if it weren't for the complete opposite personalities and wardrobe options I would have thought I was rolling eyes at myself.

"Alright, mom. Jeez." She grumbled while complying with my requests. "Speaking of, where is the she-devil?" I shrugged going back to folding the clean clothes and placing them in the basket. "I haven't seen her since the whole, whisky bottle concussion of May 17th - ah, I remember it as if it were just the other day..." She snickered as I stood there, a far away look in my eye. "This is the reason you get in trouble so much," she shoved me and helped put the clothes away in our shared room.

"Yeah, probably." I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

**** ** ****

Later that day, a knock came and Kelso was there wanting to kick it at the Hub. I agreed and said I had to put on some pants and that I'd be out as soon as possible. Kelso being, well, Kelso - argued that what I was in was perfectly acceptable for an outing in Point Place. Earning him a smack to the back of the head and a door shut in his face. He would just have to be content with waiting outside on the doorsteps.

A Zeppelin shirt and ripped black jeans and of course my favorite worn pair of Chucks later and I was out the door and dragging Kelso with me.

**** ** ****

"I may not say this right because I am new to English... but she has tremendous breasts, yes?" We were all gathered around at the Hub like Kelso promised me we would be. However, what he failed to mention was that my sisters very good friend and his girlfriend, Jackie, was going to be there as well. I don't know what I expected. Of course she would be. Jackie Burkhart; how to describe her? Shallower than a shower? Powderpuff princess? Either way you spin it, it's still the same. Just because you paint stripes on a toad, don't mean it's a tiger.

I just shook my head at the foreign kid. Fezzie was a cutie, mainly because of his lack of American culture and social deficiencies. He was like a small child in the body of a good looking ... Puerto Rican? We weren't quite sure where Fez was from.

"Michael, who is this guy?" Jackie practically screeched, clearly annoyed at someone different than her. Hyde and I rolled our eyes and caught each other's glance, causing us to snicker and I covered my mouth, so as to not spit out my Coke. That was a habit of mine. Wasteful, really.

Jackie, still clearly upset, stood up and summoned for Donna to escort her to the bathroom. Donna on the other hand just looked at me uncomfortably. "Well, c'mon then," she tried to usher me to suffer with her. "Nah, I'm good." I just leaned back and watched her and Jackie disappear behind the bathroom door. Fez tried to get Eric to do the same, ending in a no-go from Forman and sad looking Fez. "You guys are great..." I laughed falling sideways into Hyde.

"Kelso, how much longer are we gonna have to deal with the whole "Jackie" experience?" he asked as he just shifted a little to wrap an arm around my shoulders. He tried to sneak a sip of my Coke through the straw but I pulled it away from him. Ending up in me teasing him with it. Eventually, he just grabbed it and took it. "Ugh. Rude." He winked at me before looking to Kelso for an answer, "Don't worry. I'm breaking up with her."

"Uh, huh." "Never gonna happen."

Looking as indignant as he possibly could, Kelso just looked between the two of us, "It's over! She's cutting into my free time."

"Sure, buddy."

**** ** ****

"Ah... circle time. The best kinda time." I stretched walking into the basement. I froze once I noticed the boys already sat down. "Hey! You started without me?!" I crossed my arms and pouted, sitting on a cushion next to Hyde. They nodded somberly before locking eyes with each other and busting out in laughter.

"Sorry babe. Want a hit?" Hyde passed what was left of the blunt before Eric got called up by Red himself. "Ooooh... you're in trouble~" I sang aloud taking a hit and coughing up the aftermath. "This shit is sooo good. Hey, did you hear about there's this guy who invented this car, that runs on water, man. It's got a fiber glass air cooled engine and it runs on water!"

They each rolled over with laughter yet again. "A yes! The boat!" Fez spoke up with a giddy look plastered on his face.

**** ** ****

It was finally the day of the concert. We all arrived at Forman's and were waiting in the driveway. I waved happily at Red who was busy giving Eric a stern talking to. He did chance and give me a quick signature smirk. I took it. It was the closest thing to an acknowledgment that I was gonna get. I ended up sidling up next to Hyde, waiting for orders from our bean pole captain.

"You excited?" I asked Hyde. He was silent and didn't answer so I turned to look at him, "Hyde?" His gaze moved up to my own and I cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?" Kelso popped up behind his friend and looked down as well, "Hey Bex, nice rack." They were checking me out!

I smacked them both lightly. It was nice to be noticed; even if it was Kelso and Hyde. It gave me hope that there might be someone at the concert that notices too. And hopefully that said someone would give us beer. Wonderful. I was standing there a bit too long cause it was Hyde pushing my back gently forward that drew me from my perfect scenario.

"What-?"

"You were drooling..." they laughed. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, pronouncing it even more. Kelso, Jackie, and Hyde sat in the back of Vista Cruiser, Fez in the back back and Donna and Eric in the front. Of course. And of course, since there was hardly any room to begin with, with so many of us I was walking to the rear and gonna hop in there with Fez except for the fact that Hyde pulled me down on his lap and held me there by my waist.

"Wha-?" He held a finger to my lips, "Shhh~" he sang with smug look crossing his features. I rolled my eyes but went with it.

**** ** ****

"I'm telling you, we're out of gas!" Kelso shouted at Eric. "We're not out of gas." He shouted back. We were all standing around the outside of the car. It stalled on us and now we were gonna be late for the concert. What made it worse was the fact that Jackie hadn't shut up about nothing! I was gonna lose it.

"Betcha it had something to do with the battery..." I muttered to Hyde, rubbing my arms for warmth. All I had to cover my arms was a thin knit cardigan and then of course I chose to wear shorts. "Cold?" I gave him the best deadpan look I could muster. He scoffed but pulled me in closer to curl in under his own jacket.

"It's the battery. It's six years old and shot to hell." The mechanic spoke up once he was back in ear shot. Kelso groaned and Eric looked triumphant and I gave Hyde a look that beamed excellence. "I know what. I'll just call my dad." Jackie spoke up annoyed with the whole situation. She was about to start walking to the payphone on the side of the building, "Kelso, tell her."

Groaning again at being stuck between a rock and a bitchy place he talked with his girlfriend, "We can't take the car out of town." She just looked up at him like he was a dumbass, "I'm not calling his dad." Pointing at Eric. Hyde pulled away enough so as not to yell in my ear, "Jackie, parents talk to each other. About how we screw up!"

She squinted her eyes in confusion, "Why would they talk about that?" I shrugged, "They can't help it..." I started and Eric piped in, "Look, say there's a party, see..." and he went into a scenario between all the adults that didn't end well for us at all. I shivered at the thought of my mother being there - then had to laugh at the fact she wouldn't concern herself with our bullshit. Donna just sent a look my way as if to ask if I was OK. I nodded and dismissed the concerned look she gave in response.

Jackie raised her hands in the air as if to say she gave up. She exclaimed she was going to the bathroom and dragged the both of us with her this time. I pouted and dragged my feet the entire way there. "But I don't need to goooooo~" Jackie sent a glare at me and pushed me into the small bathroom the shop had. "Eww... gross lighting." I complained. "You're such a baby, Bex." Donna laughed. I pinched her arm, "Ouch!" Sticking my tongue out I mimicked her, "You're such a baby."

While in the bathroom I decided to take the time to touch up my makeup and helped Donna with hers, making it a bit more noticeable but still minimum and natural like she likes it. All the while Jackie complained that mine was too dark and too much. "It looks really terrible." She pointed out. "Good." I shot back, a glare of my own.

**** ** ****

We were back on the road in a matter of minutes, and even sooner than we thought we were walking into the concert minus Kelso and his date. Meaning, "Suck it Jackie!" I shouted into the raging crowd around us as we swayed to the music. I was standing between Fez and Hyde, both laughing and both with their arms around my waist.

Fez looked off to the side where the mechanic, Benny, was seated with his male date. "Hey guys! Benny dated a man!" He called out over the loud cheering and stereo from the stage, "I'm OK with it." Donna smiled at her foreign friend's innocence. "You are so cool to be OK with it!" Eric squealed as we all continued to enjoy the concert well into the night.

**** ** ****

The concert was over and as we were making our way out to the Cruiser I realized that I left my cardigan at our seats. "Oh shit!" Immediately I was looking all over, "What's up?" Eric asked, arm slung over Donna's shoulder, trying to be nonchalant about it the way Hyde does me. It wasn't fooling anyone. "I, uh. Left my cardigan at the seats. I'll be right back. Meet you at the car, OK?" Eric shrugged, "You heard the lady. Tally-ho!" And they turned to leave, Hyde was the exception. "I'll be right back, promise." I turned on my heel and hurried off back to the seats.

When I got there I looked all over for it. On the seats, under the seats. Even in Benny's seats - I saw him eyeing it all night. He probably took it, "That bastard! He took it. I'm gonna wring his neck, I swear it." In my pseudo rage I kicked the metal stadium seat and doubled over, "SHIT!" "Damn, looked like that hurt." It wasn't a familiar voice, and their shoes didn't seem familiar either from the position I was in. Standing up straight I noticed my new company was gorgeous chick with dark locks and even darker makeup. I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the obvious, Captain..." She chuckled, "Does that mean this is my booty?" She held up my cardigan and I yanked it from her slacked grip.

"What, no thanks?" A sly smile on her lips. "Oh? You want me to thank you for stealing what was mine? I'm pretty sure that's just laundering." A smirk of my own plastered on my face. This mystery woman just threw her head back in laughter and wiped the corner of her eyes when she was done. "I'm Josie." She held a hand out for me to shake. "Bex." I shook it.

"Bex! C'mon!" Hyde shouted from the tops of the seats, 20 rows up from where we stood. I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged my cardigan on. "Thanks for handing it back to me. Ya didn't have to." Josie shrugged but smile anyways. "Catch ya later?" She asked almost hopefully. I laughed and gave her coy smile, "We'll see." Biting her lip, she started walking backwards down towards the stage, "Alright. I'll take it... see ya around Bex."

I was grinning ear to ear by the time I made it up to Hyde, "Who was that?" I was shaken from my thoughts at the question, "Huh? Oh, she found my stuff and brought it back to me." "Do you know her?" He was really pushing these questions. I didn't see the point to 'em. I rolled my eyes and jammed my hands in my pocket, feeling something in the pocket I pulled it out. It as a crumbled piece of paper with a number and name written on it.

Humming to myself, another impossibly large grin found it's way to my lips, "No, but I'm going to..."

**** ** ****


	8. three ↦

_Point Place Wisconsin_

_197_ 6

_Location: Eric Forman's Basement_

It was a seemingly normal day, as we all huddled around one another in Forman's basement. Staring emptily at the TV watching Petticoat Junction. Everyone with a look of utter confusion and distaste. Not unlike the looks we usually have plastered on our faces when we see Laurie. "Does it bother anyone that these women live in Hooterville?" Hyde commented without turning away from the screen. I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, it bothers you so much." He glanced my way and gave me a shrug.

"Uh, technically Petticoat Junction is just town the track from Hooterville." Eric corrected from his spot on the couch. Hyde rolled his eyes this time, "Ok, does it bother anyone that they live just down the track from Hooterville?" Donna gawked from the floor in front of Forman, "It bothers me that they bathe in the town water tank."

"With the dog!" Kelso and I pointed out. We immediately turned to one another and were in a heated battle of jinx! I hopped the couch and pinched him, "Pinch, poke you owe me a Coke, slap jack you owe me a 6 pack! Tickle, tickle you owe me a pickle! I win!" Throwing my hands up in the air victoriously I paraded around the room; rubbing my victory in Michael's face - as well as everyone else's. Jackie scoffed with her signature eye roll, "It isn't the drinking water, it is the water for the train." Sending a glare her way, " _No shit_..."

It's still three naked women with a dog," Donna chimed in, hoping to defuse the tension between the two of us. "Rebekah, why are you even here. Why can't Danielle come join us too? I'm tired of seeing your face." Jackie commented. I stared at her incredulously. "Like, you do realize we're twins, right? We have the exact same face." I shot back. She waved her hands and dismissed me, "You have different styles; hers is clearly better seeing as she gets it from me. And we all know that I'm the best dressed one here." I glanced down at my own attire. Bellbottomed jeans and a Van Halen shirt? How is that worse than my normal threads? Donna and I seemed to have the same idea as we both looked at our own clothes and then glared at the small girl.

"I want to be the Hooterville dog," Fez smiled triumphantly. "Of course you do cutie," I pinched his cheek before moving to sit in Hyde's lap. He happily accepted. Or at least didn't openly complain. We continued to sit in mutual discomfort as we kept watching the show only to be interrupted by Kitty coming down the stairs, a large basket of clothes ready for the wash. "Yoo hoo, coming down. Now don't mind me, I'm just putting some clothes in. Eric, honey, I thought you could wear this on your birthday, it's nice, you look so handsome in it." She suggested holding up one of his shirts.

Glancing at his mother quickly, a look of confused terror flashed across his face, "Why would I want to dress nice on my birthday?" Kelso perked up, "It's your birthday?" It wasn't loud enough for the rest to hear, or if they did they didn't acknowledge it like I did. I threw a magazine at him, resulting in hitting it's target.

Kitty smiled widely, "Oh, you never know what's going to happen on your birthday." Every year Kitty throws a  _'surprise'_  party for Eric, and tries to for the whole gang really. And every year since Eric hit like 14, he's tried so desperately to get her to drop it and not throw one. Every year he fails and every time it's not a surprise.

"Mom... Mom, do not throw a party for me." He was practically begging her at this point. "Ah, yes. First stages, begging." I narrated to Hyde who had to burry his head into the back of my shoulder to keep from laughing out loud. Kitty let out her nervous laugh, "Oh well listen to Mr. Popularity, like I have time to plan you a party. Oh um, by the way, your sister Laurie is coming home from college for the weekend. No special reason, she just is." And with that last bit of motherly attention she bounded up the stairs another laugh having already escaped her.

Donna turned to Kitty's victim, "Well, you're getting a party, and best of all it's a surprise!" Eric groaned and placed his head in his hands. "Yes, yes... second stage; _crippling depression_." Hyde and I cracked up, doubling over in the chair, having to wipe the tears away.

**** ** ****

That night I was at home, laying awake in bed mulling over what Jackie had stated about my attire. Normally that kinda shit wouldn't bother me. Especially since it was coming from the shallowest shower I had ever known. But something about it was driving me crazy... I decided to get some consultation help. "Dani... Dani... wake up." I whispered harshly to my twin, laying in the twin mattress next to me.

She groaned and turned over to face me, "What?" she grumbled out, voice thick with sleep. "You awake?" I teased, knowing full well that it would aggravate her more. "Fuck you, I'm going back to bed." "No, no, no, no. OK I'm sorry. Look, I need some... fashion advice. Too look a little... nicer?" Dani shuffled around in her bed to get a better look from across the dark room. Turning on the bedside lamp near the bed, it cast a dim, warm, yellow glow in the room and I could see her puffy cheeks. Knitting my brows together, "What happened?" Though I was sure I didn't need to ask.

"Ma came home earlier while you were out." In an instant the covers were thrown from my body and I was in her bed with her, cradling her in my arms and stroking her blonde locks. "She was high and was looking for Tobi, because he took some money outta her purse the last time she was home. Said he needed it for a pool at work..." I hushed her and continued to stroke her hair. "It's alright...shh..." I continued to hold her and rub small circles on her arms, rocking her slowly back to sleep. My issues with Jackie the furthest thing from my mind.

**** ** ****

The next day Dani and I spent the morning getting dressed. Apparently my concerns the night before didn't go unheard as she helped get me dressed. Only after squealing for what seemed like hours. "I finally get to dress you up and we can look super cute together - but not really together, together because I really don't want too many people associating you with me too much. Oh! This is going to be so perfect! Here!" Her mouth was running a mile a minute and it was difficult to keep up with her with some caffeine. After throwing articles of clothing this way and that she finally settled on a rich, vermillion colored blouse that hung off the shoulder and belled out at the wrists as well as a pair of light denim jean shorts. After throwing them to me she ushered me to strip down and change. "Perfect!" She cheered, very pleased with her work.

After a cup of coffee and the finishing touches with my outfit, we were off to the Forman residence. I wasn't going to leave Dani there with the possibility of our mother coming back. Besides, Jackie would have an ally. Someone that actually likes her and her large ego. Walking up the drive we noticed the boys were so into their basket ball game that they didn't even notice us. I rolled my eyes at them and waved over to Donna and Jackie, making our way over to lean on the Vista Cruiser.

Jackie's eyes bugged out of her head, more so than usual, when she took a breath from her long winded speech to look at me, "Rebekah! You look... " I cringed, "Terrible?" Shaking her head she looked at me again, "Great. I'm going to guess, Danielle's doing?" Dani popped out from behind me, "Guilty." And with a laugh and a small scream from the two of them they embraced and jumped up and down. As if they didn't see each other the day before. Donna and I rolled our eyes and smiled at their antics.

Pulling away Jackie turned and looked at Donna with such an intense gaze, "So?" All three of us stared at her, confused. Well, Donna and I did. Dani was busy checking out the guys. I smacked her a little and she jumped, "What?" She hissed turning back to the conversation at hand. At least for a little bit.

"What?" Donna questioned, looking at the brunette expectantly. Rolling her eyes Jackie questioned what Donna was going to get Forman for his birthday. "I don't know. Nothing seems right. I wanna give him something special." The gentle giant fidgeted with her fingers as she shifted from one foot to another, looking up and off to the sky - deep in thought and also trying to avoid all of our disbelieving looks.

"He kissed you!" Jackie exclaimed, "No! She kissed him..." I pointed out a little quieter. " _Sssshhhhh!_  Both of you!" She attempted to cover our mouths with her large hands. Jackie corralled us all into the car excitedly. Once there, Dani and I, of course in the back, Jackie and Dani both turned to Donna, "Ok, what happened?"

It was Donna's turn to scoff and roll her eyes, "Jackie, I'm not going to talk to you about this. Bex yeah, Dani... maybe. No offense." She offered to my twin, who in reply just shrugged, still not really paying any attention to the conversation at hand, "Ok, fine... We get home from the Rundgren concert, and I'm sitting on the hood of the car, and I kissed him." The three of us stare at the redhead, eyes wide. I smiled, it was only a matter of time before they ended up together. It was sweet really and so totally set the mood for their future relationship. Donna taking charge and Eric... well, Eric being the little bean pole he is.

Jackie kept pushing though, dissatisfied with just the information that they kissed. "French or American?" "Ew, gross. We don't need to know that!" I fake gagged, but then sat up closer, my arms on the seat infront of me leaning in, "So, yeah... French or American?" I winked at her and she rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I'm talking to you about this...Ok, so look, and now I've gotta get him this gift and I don't know if-"

"Donna, Donna! I've solved it. Get him a scented candle."

"A scented candle?" My attention was now on the brunette, "What? Do you really think that that's something she should get him? C'mon Jackie..." She just sent me a look as if to question my intelligence, "No, shut up, listen; It's practical and romantic. Oh yeah." Donna mocked her by mocking the 'oh yeah' bit sending me into a fit of giggles.

Once out of the car I pulled my ditzy twin to the side to interrogate her for her lack of attention this whole time. "What's going on with you?" " _Hmm?_ " She turned her blue orbs to my steel ones - clearly she's not all there. "Is this because of last night-," I started but she cut me off, shaking her head, "No, no, no... it's just..." she turned her attention to the boys, who had gotten bored with torturing Fez and went back to playing basketball. "I never noticed how hot Steven was..." Dani trailed off and twirled her hair; something she typically did when she was daydreaming. Rolling my eyes, I stomped off to the basement; hoping that this weird feeling in my chest would dissipate once Circle Time started.

**** ** ****

By the time I got in the basement, Laurie was already there doing her laundry in only a sweatshirt. "Hey Bex," she greated with a small smile. I waved at her. We never really had anything in common, other than liking to go out and party - I didn't have a huge opinion on her. She must have noticed my grumpy face because she asked about it. Growling out I turned to face her, sinking into the worn couch cushions, "I think my sister has a crush on Hyde..." She raised her eyebrows and turned quickly back to her clothes, "Is that so?"

"Well, yeah, I think so. And sure, good for them. It's just weird, ya know? He's like my best friend... and I don't want our time to go away because he's busy with her. That make sense?" She seemed deep in thought before turning to face me again, "Sounds like you're jealous, babe." Blush creeped up on my face and before I could argue her point the rest of the gang popped in.

I slung my legs over the side of the couch and leaned back, relaxing. Jackie and Donna were nowhere to be seen, but I noticed Dani hanging onto Hyde's ever word like he was a God among men.  ** _'Yeah, God of the ne'er do-gooders...'_**  I had to chuckle to myself on that one.

"I had the ball last, I win," came Fez' adorable accent which could only be followed by my best friend's harsh and yet high pitched voice, "No, you didn't win." Kelso... I shook my head. "Does he even know what game you were playing?" I questioned from my spot, not moving as Hyde picks my legs up to move under them and sets 'em back down. "Aren't you gonna go find Jackie?" I questioned, Dani looked like she woke from a trance, nodded and took off in search of her best friend. Hyde shook his head at me and mouthed, 'Thanks'.

"Yes, I had the ball last, I- " I turned to look to see what had the sweet foreign kid finally speechless and saw that Laurie was bent over; still doing her laundry. "Hey, Laur - wanna put some clothes on?" I asked knowing the answer already.

Kelso, being well... an idiot moved Fez to the side and deepened his voice, caising all present to roll their eyes, "Hello Laurie." Ugh. "Fuck boy." I mumbled. She smiled and in a sickly sweet voice called to Kelso and then bitterly to Hyde. He was perfectly fine with it - nothing she ever did seemed to phase him. Not long after introductions Eric came down the stairs, "Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" "Thank you!"

Feeling her glare into the back of my skull she turned to her brother, "Why?"

"Aren't you a little cold?" "No, in fact, I'm hot." 'S k a n k' I mouthed to Hyde who chuckled and agreed. After Eric pleading with her to help him not get a surprise party he offered the wagon for the whole night - hoping that it would work. Turning to the group I held out my hands, "Wanna take bets on whether or not she'll hold up her end?" "I will take that bet, pretty lady." Fez placed an arm around my shoulders and gave me a half licked lollipop. Shaking my I shoved him lightly off the couch and tossed the candy back at him.

**** ** ****

It was, or wasn't, day of Eric's not so surprising surprise birthday party. Dani was of course invited and we planned to be out for awhile so, when we did run into Tobi we let him know. "Not to worry little ones, I'm going to be gone for awhile anyways. Crystal and Tommy are needing a new bassist for their band and opening the position to me." Smiling we ran to give him a hug, "That's wicked Tobi! Congrats!" "Yaaaaay! Now you can get us into clubs~!" Dani's priorities were straight... I guess.

Tobi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a huge grin on his face, "Yeah, I s'ppose so. Anyways, the only downside is that we'll be traveling a lot. And they're going to want me to move in with them... " It was then that it hit the both of us. He'd be leaving us alone with our mother to fend for ourselves. Nodding, I stepped away from him, "Oh." He tried to reach out and grab our hands, but I pulled mine away, "Don't be like that Bex. You know how much I have wanted this." With pursed lips I nodded again and turned on my heel; leaving him and Dani in the house, grabbing Forman's gift as I trekked my way to the party. Only stopping to pull out a cigarette to light and continued on still.

**** ** ****

Arriving later than I planned I headed through the back and into the kitchen, munching on a brownie from a tray that Kitty had left out for the party. Finishing it quickly and making sure I looked decent enough in the back door's glass reflection, I pushed my way into the living room, seeing everyone there and Eric looking very, very disgruntled. I couldn't help but snicker. That was until so many pairs of eyes were on me. "Oh, Rebekah, so great to see you, sweetie. Come on in." Kitty fussed over me and gave me a hug, before Hyde pulled me into his lap.

"Here ya go, bean pole. Sorry it's not the greatest..." I passed his the brown paper wrapped gift, held closed with twine. He eyed it skeptically, "Is it gonna explode on me?" He questioned and if he wasn't so far away I would have smacked him in the back of the head. Instead I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue, "Noooo~ but if you're gonna be like that I will take it back for sure."

He scoffed himself and ripped into the paper, tossing it to the side and glancing inside. His eyes went wide and a smile formed on his lips before clearing his throat and just looking at me. "Well Eric, what is it?" Donna pressed. He held it up slowly, "Spider-Man comics! Oh, snap and a Floyd album?" He gave me a look that read sweetly.

Hyde handed him his gift, and after opening it Eric's classic bitch face took over, "" I got up to go get something to munch on while Hyde held up the eight-track player, "" Laughing I could hear Kitty say to put the cassettes in the eight-track to play. As soon as I grabbed another brownie and sat at the bar Jackie's dragging Donna and Dani into the kitchen, "Whoa!"

"Jackie, you didn't even bring a purse!" Dani whined, she really wanted to be in there with Hyde. Jackie ignored her and turned to Donna, "Duh! You can't give him your present in front of his guy friends." "But, but, but... she is one of the guy friends," I mumbled through a mouth full of food and even though Donna gave me a look she nodded and agreed, "Yeah, I am one of his guy friends."

Look, Donna, I have put a lot of thought into this gift, please do not wreck it for me." Donna rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. I guess I was being selfish." "Yes, how dare she be so selfish..." We mocked. Jackie didn't seem to pick up on it though and continued on with her bad self. Dragging my poor, ditzy twin with her back into the living room. Donna and I were there just hanging in the kitchen a little while longer, munching on some of the snacks that were left for us.

"That was a, uh, nice gift, Bex." I turned to look at her, "Huh? Oh, yeah thanks. I actually had them for awhile - and I don't really like Spider-Man. So, was like, 'hmmm, who do I know who has a unique obsession with Peter Parker' and then BOOM. Bean pole." I laughed. She looked a little less on edge but still not fully relaxed. Shaking off the crumbs from my hands I turned to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, "Looky here, Miss Pinciotti. Don't you for one second think that I, Rebekah Bierman, would have anything to do with Forman on any level outside of friends. Ok? I love you like a sister and I would not do that to you."

Donna smiled a small smile and looked at me, eyes crinkling at the edges, "Thanks Bex." "Ain't no thang, love." "So, I hear that Dani might have a thing for Hyde. How d'you feel about that?" She studied me, I noticed out of the corner of my eye. "Feel about what? Hyde's able to date whoever he wants and, and Dani too. Good for them, I'm not yelling! I don't care! Jeez Donna, -" I managed to hype myself up and outta my chair and back into the living room, leaving the redheaded giant in the kitchen alone to laugh at my dilemma.

**** ** ****

"Ok, it's time we disappeared." Kitty's gaze shot to her husband's at his voice speaking up. "What, honey? Honey, the party just started." Sticking his hands in his pockets he shrugged, "I know, that's why we're going over to Bob's." It was like watching her self-explode she was so wound up. "Well I wanted to give Eric a party." Red sighed and grabbed Kitty, gently, by the arm and began to pull her towards the door, "And you did." And with a final threat, they were gone, Bob and Midge soon to follow to their own home.

Dani was still trying to get Hyde's attention, finally earning it, the two became extremely close as they talked with one another. Dani throwing her head back and laughing at his stupid jokes. Him and his stupid hair and stupid glasses and stupid... stupid-ness. Ugh. I sulked over towards the bar where Jackie was seated, arms crossed glaring daggers at her boyfriend who was giving Laurie too much attention. "Kelso?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes. Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be in Steven's lap like usual?" All I needed to do was glare and stick my thumb in their direction for her to catch my meaning.

Jackie's face lit up and her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something but was cut short when Laurie announced that she was leaving for the evening. "Hey! Buy us some beers, we'll pay double." Eric started. She just gave him a pathetic look, "Do you really think that beer will make your little party better?" "Yes!" We chorused. "I admit it would give you young people a sense of maturity, but it would be a false sense of maturity and that would be wrong." I rolled my eyes and nudged Jackie, "Wanna get high?" Jackie looked like she was contemplating on that idea, "With you? Here?" "If ya don't want to just say so... I don't have time for this..." I hopped up off my seat and made my way to the basement, she was trailing after me.

Noticing the phone in the kitchen, I got an idea. "Hey, I'll be down in a minute." Jackie nodded and took off around the corner and down the stairs. Calling out to Eric in the living room that I was going to use his phone, I picked it up off the receiver and began dialing the number on the piece of crumbled paper in my hands.

The line rang on the other end four more times before it connected and a voice on the other end of the line answered in a gruff manner. I nearly dropped the phone at the harsh tone, clearly not the voice I was expecting, "Hello?!" "Oh, hey, I was looking for Josie. I got the wrong number-" Before I could finish my statement the male on the other end yelled out for someone and in an instant the familiar voice from the concert was there. "Yo, this is Josie. Yeah, yeah old man... I hear ya," she yelled back at the person in the background.

A smile found it's way to my lips as I listened to her, "Hey, it's Bex; from the Rundgren concert." It was like I could hear the smirk forming on her lips as I spoke to her, "Hey babe. How's it going?" "It's alright. At a friend's party," "A party, huh? Must be pretty lame if you're on the phone at a party." She laughed, and it was contagious, I couldn't stop myself. I almost didn't notice Hyde walk in and grab a drink from the fridge. He gave me a confused look as if to ask who I was talking to. I shooed him away as I turned and leaned up against the wall, facing him. He didn't leave and instead leaned against the island to bug me.

"Don't you have my sister to entertain?" I hissed, trying to cover the receiver with my hand. "What are you talking about?" 

"Whatever, you two have been all over each other - giggling and all  _buddy buddy_." 

"Man, Bex, what's your _deal?_  So what if I like having a conversation with someone. She's not as annoying as Jackie and you've been acting weird all night. So,  _yeah_  I've been talking to Dani, and Donna and Forman and everyone else." I rolled my eyes at him and faced away from him and turned my attention back to the phone.

"Sorry 'bout that Jo, yeah a friend of mine. Yeah, the guy from the concert. Oh, yeah? This weekend? Sounds great. See you then. Bye." I hung up the phone with a huge grin spread across my face and ran a hand threw my hair. I had a date. I was so giddy that I didn't even notice that I wasn't alone. "Was that the chick from the concert?" I nearly jumped ten feet in the air. A hand to my chest, "Holy shit Kelso, you scared me..." he chuckled lightly from his spot on the other side of the bar.

"Yeah - how'd you know about her?" He shrugged and took a gulp of his soda, "Hyde told me about her." I did a double take, "You and Hyde talk about me when I'm not there?" He looked around quickly as if he spilled some big secret. "Uh, no." "Kelso." "He was just worried about you when you didn't grab your stuff and head back up. He doesn't know this chick and neither do you. Or any of us for that matter. Just be careful." I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest, "Yeah, I will. Promise."

"Good. Now, let's get in the Circle." With that we raced down the steps to join the others and smoke a little before Red and Kitty came back.

**** ** ****

Jackie thrust Donna outside on the porch and ran back inside to the living room where the rest of us were gathered. "Oh Eric, Donna's on the porch." All of us turned to the birthday boy in anticipation, "He's gettin' the big gift!" Earning him a smack to the back of the head from both me and Hyde.

They were out there awhile as Donna gave him his gift, Kitty making it a million times more awkward than it needed to be. "This is it, he's going for it." Jackie squealed as we all stood, huddled together in the kitchen, watching the scene unfold before our very eyes. "Uh-uh, it's his birthday, she should make the first move."

"She did last time," Jackie and I burst out at the same time, looking mortified at each other, then at the rest of the gang. "What?!" I cleared my throat, "Nothing!" Jackie nodded, "Just shut up and watch."

"Come on Forman, go for it!" Hyde cheered for his best friend. "The door's open, we can hear you. We can see you!" We shifted to hide behind the counter and out of their line of sight. "Is he kissing her?" Fez questioned. "None of us can see them, Fez," Hyde snapped, "Eric, are you kissing her?" He shouted out over the counter. The only answer we received was the screen door slamming shut.

" _Ugh._  Way to go guys."

**** ** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Bex has a date with Josie... and it seems she's quite a bit jealous of her twin and Hyde. Will that be a problem later on? Who knows... maybe, maybe not. Lemme know what y'all think. I will be posting the new chapters every Monday *I am aware it's not Monday today - but yes. Monday's will be the release dates for the newest chapters.


End file.
